A Vision of Sigma's
by Lex Q. Coverdale
Summary: In the final moments it remained as part of its respective agent's armour, the AI Sigma managed to record a cryptic message for any recovery agents that came by. This is that message's file. -*RvB Oneshot Poem*-


**- A Vision of Sigma's -**

**

* * *

**

_(Halo (c) Microsoft Studios, Bungie & related creators; Red vs. Blue (c) the Rooster Teeth team. Text (c) L.Q. Coverdale. Content includes mentions of death and violence.)_

_**

* * *

**_

**- ENCRYPTION KEY VALID; UNLOCKING FILE ... -**

* * *

Thunder, lightning.

Thunder, lightning.

Thunder, lightning,

Thunder ...

There lies the serpent that bites its own tail,

Devouring into oblivion,

And it lies in a bath of boiling water.

It holds in its jaws the slayer of giants,

His sling drowning as it mixes with his blood.

From this blood and water rises another,

Snarling and growling,

Clad in white scales and with amber, dangerous eyes.

Above him shines a great eye, a spotlight,

And there is the symbol of the Alpha,

The beginning,

And it whirls and spins with a great, buzzing cry.

It fades, it flickers,

And rising above the serpents and the devoured slayer,

A woman who holds two serpents in her hands

That crumble into dust.

She is marked with the Omega,

And he stands behind her,

The devil over her shoulder

That fractured from the Beginning.

He will be the end,

The end of her,

The end of the lie.

The crumbling serpents rise into man and woman,

One with grey eyes and one with bright violet.

Blood falls from a wound in the grey-eyed's forehead,

And he is marked with Theta,

Which disappears as he falls dead.

She, Violet Eyes, clutches the mark of Theta,

But it turns green,

And there is the symbol of Delta.

He stands over her,

And they are chained,

And her eyes turn as green as he,

But with jealousy of those who are marked.

The symbol on her palm fades,

And the giant-slayer takes his sling,

And emerges from the water.

Red-covered but alive, the snake behind him shrieks,

Drowning itself in the boiling bath

As he aims his sling,

And Violet Eyes is dead.

In front of her emerges ghosts of blue,

Their eyes amber,

And there is one marked faintly with Alpha's icon.

The slayer of giants turns cold,

And he leads the blue ones,

And there is a great windmill,

And the white snake hisses and lunges,

As he is hovering over it like some great dragon.

He opens his jaws,

And the Alpha-marked one draws a sword,

And he slashes at the air,

And there are waves upon waves of bladed wind.

They slice through the landscape,

Surrounding blocks of concrete

Crumbling under his might.

He nicks the great white beast,

And it roars,

And then it vanishes and flees.

A blue one lies on the floor,

And he is surrounded by Greek letters,

Floating in the air as faded, colourful images.

The serpent appears, swallowing all

And leaving him for dead.

Only the Alpha-marked one remains,

Taking his hands and plunging them

Into the near-dead one's chest.

The Alpha-marked one glows,

And there is the green figure marked with Delta;

Though the words are unintelligible,

He speaks only of precious memory.

The world crumbles, and suddenly, there are broken Greek letters

That drift everywhere, and the false name of the giant-slayer is called out.

Before appears the serpent that devoured,

But he stands behind those who are blue,

And they fade backwards as electricity crackles.

The white serpent and the giant-slayer struggle,

Trapped by the electricity,

Until the giant-slayer takes the energy in his hands

And hurls it at the white serpent.

The Alpha-marked one appears,

And he dives into the head of the white serpent,

And the monster screeches in pain;

He is marked with the symbols of them all,

Covering his body and burning him like fire.

All fades to black.

* * *

_**- Loading file addenda; please hold ... -  
**_

* * *

_Observation Notes: Recorded with F.I.L.S.S. Model 4.0 v3, Entry 1077043_

_Last recorded transmission of the Sigma A.I. from respective recovery agent before being stolen by the entity known as "the Meta". File saved for research and intelligence purposes; encryption key provided for the Director and specially-authorized personnel only.__  
_


End file.
